


a helping hand

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, casturbation, heh, my friend made me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks down at his pajama pants pooled around his ankles, his hand still in a compromising position, his shirt stained with precome and - yup, still hard. Dean bangs on the door again, this time most definitely yelling (and did he just growl?), “Cas, man! Open the fucking door!” It manages to somewhat snap him out of his mindset and he quickly gets up, pulling his pants up with him to answer the door (he knows from experience that Dean will break down the door and that his landlord does not appreciate it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a helping hand

The images keep flashing behind his eyelids as his hand moves faster, stroking himself almost harshly now the closer he gets to release. Dean pushing him up against a wall in an alley and swallowing Cas’ dick down, blowing him like his fucking life depended on it. His hands shoving Cas’ jeans down to his knees and moving back to grab at his ass, his thick, calloused, oh so practiced fingers slipping into the -

"CAS!"

Someone is knocking on the door. Repeatedly.

"Cas!" The voice almost yells again, "Cas open the damn door or I’ll break it down you stupid son of a bitch!"  _Dean_ , his brain supplies helpfully, if not a little late.  _It’s Dean_.

He looks down at his pajama pants pooled around his ankles, his hand still in a compromising position, his shirt stained with precome and - yup, still hard. Dean bangs on the door again, this time most definitely yelling (and did he just growl?), “Cas, man! Open the fucking door!” It manages to somewhat snap him out of his mindset and he quickly gets up, pulling his pants up with him to answer the door (he knows from experience that Dean will break down the door and that his landlord does not appreciate it).

When Castiel answers the door his cheeks are flushed, his hair is a mess, his hand is still sticky and his pants do absolutely nothing to hide how hard he is.

Dean goes from grinning at him to staring bug-eyed at his crotch, scandalized, in about .04 seconds as he squeaks out a slightly panicked sounding, “UHHH HEY… C… CAS…” His eyes snap up from the bulge in Cas’ PJ’s and back up to his face and Dean is suddenly blushing bright red, unsure of where to look. Castiel, however, just smiles like he’s in pain (because he kinda is) and says as evenly as possible, “Hello Dean. This isn’t a good time.” The other man swallows audibly and nobly avoids looking down when he answers, “I… yeah man, I can see that.”

He’s sure that this is enough to get Dean to leave but no, his friend just stands there awkwardly for a solid two minutes before clearing his throat and mumbling, “You, uh… you want some help with that?”

Cas rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, not in the mood to be having this discussion  **again** , especially when he was  _so close_ , “Dean I am well aware of how to masturbate. I don’t need your  _help_.”

"That’s…" The hunter looks like he’s in pain as he croaks out, "Fantastic?" To his credit, Dean doesn’t let out the noise that he so desperately wants to (he’s already pathetically hard in his jeans, he doesn’t need to make this any more embarrassing, thanks). It was obvious that Cas was…  _excited_  but his brain had gotten so stuck on the fact that Cas was hard, standing in front of him, that he’d forgotten that his friend had probably been masturbating. And now Dean has that image stuck in his head and he turns even more red, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he looks up at the ceiling.

Dean clears his throat and his voice sounds unusually scratchy as he fidgets with his shirt collar some more, “Is it hot in this hallway?”

Something occurs to Cas when he glances down at Dean’s crotch where he’s visibly straining against his zipper, “Were you… offering something else?” He looks up at his friend in a way that he hopes is somewhere between hopeful and sensual but he doubts that he succeeds.

The hunter lets out a small, relieved laugh and feels the tips of his ears turn pink, “Yeah, man… I was, uh… offerin’… if you’re, y’know…” He looks up at Cas through his eyelashes and feels uncharacteristically sheepish, “If you’re interested, I mean.”Castiel actually  _beams_  as he steps out of the doorway, making room for Dean to come in and juts his hips a little, “I suppose that would be…  _acceptable_.” 

Dean stands there for a moment, stunned, before surging forward and pulling Cas into a somewhat desperate kiss, pushing him up against the wall and closing the front door with his foot behind him. Cas kisses back as much as he can but the kiss ends up being mostly teeth and tongue, too desperate and hungry for each other to make themselves slow down for even a moment. 

He feels hands moving over his chest and hovering over his pants as he murmurs into the kiss, “I was…” Dean’s hand slips into his PJ’s and he grips Cas loosely, making the ex-angel let out a startled breath, “ _Oh_ …”

This is all still so  _new_  to him that sometimes it steals his breath.

The way Dean kisses over his neck as he strokes Cas gently, like he’s teasing him, makes him keen with pleasure. When he feels teeth nipping at his chin he lets out a moan, his hips snapping forward of their own volition and it seems to remind both of them that there is an end goal here. “Tell me what you want,” Dean murmurs against his lips as his hands move out of Cas’ pants and he starts palming his best friend gently.

"I want you," Cas tells him breathily, his eyes finally opening again (when did he even close them?) and he whines when he sees how wrecked Dean already looks.

Dean shakes his head before nuzzling his nose into Cas’ cheek, his hips grinding mindlessly against his thigh, “No… tell me… what you were thinkin’ about?” His voice sounds gentle when he rests their foreheads together and both of his hands move under Cas’ PJ pants to palm his ass, “Were you thinkin’ about me?” 

He nods wordlessly, whimpering a little when he feels Dean nip at his jaw again in retaliation. Dean squeezes Cas’ ass as he murmurs, “‘s not an answer baby…” 

"I was," Cas clears his throat and tries to make his voice sound a little closer to normal, "I was thinking about you… in that alley… after, uh…" He almost chokes when he hears Dean whimper just at the mention of that (and  _jesus_ , he’s definitely filing that away for future use), “After that job… with my brother…” His own hands, he realizes, have been resting possessively on Dean’s lower back this whole time and he leans up, nipping at the other man’s bottom lip.

Dean opens his eyes again and swallows thickly as he steals one more kiss from Cas before sinking to his knees slowly and pulling the PJ pants down with him.

Cas’ breath hitches and his hand reflexively goes up to rest on the top of Dean’s head, gripping his hair lightly, “Yes…” His voice breaks a little when the other man nuzzles his shaft almost reverently, “L-like… like this…” Dean presses open-mouthed kisses from Cas’ hipbones to the tip of his cock before swallowing him down in one-go, moaning when Cas hit the back of his throat. This is something they both know that he’s good at and, more importantly (at least to Cas), that Dean  _enjoys_. 

He takes a no-prisoners approach, swallowing Cas down like it’s his fucking job, intent on making this the best orgasm possibly ever.

Dean moans around him as Cas grips his hair and tugs on it gently, trying to get him to move faster - he’s always been bossy in bed - before the hunter gets an idea and stops fighting Cas. He looks up at him, his face covered in spit and come, his hair all fucked up and his cock-sucking lips wonderfully swollen, and silently gives the other man permission to do exactly what they both want.

Cas actually has to stop himself from yanking Dean up and kissing him as he nods, collecting himself for a moment before he starts moving his hips and fucking Dean’s mouth slowly. 

"You’re so good, Dean," Cas finds himself gasping after a minute as his head falls back against the wall and he starts to move his hips a little faster. “So… fuck, so fucking  _good_ …” He feels the other man whimper around him and huffs a laugh that trans off into a moan, “So gorgeous like this… always gorgeous but…  _oh, yes_ …” 

His hips are moving much faster now and if Cas didn’t know how much Dean can take, he’d be worried about hurting him.

"I… fuck," Cas swears under his breath as his hips stutter for a second, "I love when… when you’re open…" He sounds like  _he’s_  the one who’s getting his mouth thoroughly fucked, his voice so rough it sounds foreign to even him, “When you let yourself enjoy this… when you ask for what you want… because I know…” His grip tightens in his hair as he feels himself inching dangerously close to an orgasm, “K-know… ‘s all for me…”

Dean moans loud, low and dirty and when Cas looks down at him, he’s managed to get himself out of his boxers. His hand is moving unforgivingly fast and  _that_ , how completely and utterly ruined Dean looks, is what rips his orgasm out of him with such a force that it catches them both off guard.

The hunter has to pull off after a moment, surprised by the salty liquid suddenly in his throat, and he ends up with streaks of Cas’ come on his face for his trouble. Castiel collapses to the floor as his knees seemingly give out on him and it only takes Dean a couple more strokes before he’s coming all over Cas’ t-shirt and (somewhat miraculously if he does say so himself) his chin. He collapses forward onto Cas’ chest when he’s done, his head resting on the other man’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

After a minute he feels Cas wrap his arms around him and Dean spreads his legs a little so he’s straddling his friend’s lap instead of kneeling awkwardly, too tired to do anything else.

They stay like that for a while until Castiel murmurs quietly, “So… what did you come over for?” Dean blanches, pulling back after a moment so he can look at Cas’ face before he starts laughing somewhat giddily, “I… shit, I have no fucking idea.” 

Castiel grins as he laughs, his eyes crinkling and his gums showing and Dean feels his heart skip about 8 beats, “You… are something else, Winchester.” Dean just blushes and kisses Cas so he can’t say anything else, his hand coming up and cupping the back of his head as they both lean into it.

Eventually they break apart and Cas divests Dean of the rest of his clothes once they’re standing; undressing him without saying a word before leading him to the bathroom.

They shower together and it’s awkward, the stall too small for both of them to really fit comfortably, but they make it work and they end up laughing through most of it (but Dean’s not laughing when Cas returns the favor from earlier and they have to clean themselves off all over again). 

When they’re done, they stumble out of the too cramped bathroom and into Cas’ bedroom, ignoring clothes in favor of climbing into the twin bed and snuggling as close as humanly possible to each other. Dean pulls Cas so he’s laying on top of him with their legs tangled together and starts to rub his back gently as he kisses the top of his head. They fall asleep without saying anything, both of them too relieved to have each other like this again for conversation right now.

In the morning, Dean will stay for breakfast and drive Cas to work. They’ll kiss in the kitchen and watch some shitty cartoons before they leave hand-in-hand and walk out to the Impala.

Dean leaves like he always does, goes back to the bunker - to Sam and Kevin and his responsibilities. Cas stays, works at the convenience store, chats with Nora when they have a shift together. Babysits for her when she has a date and plays coy when she notices the hickeys on his neck, shrugging and saying he must’ve hurt himself somewhere.

It’s not perfect, surely. But it’s theirs and right now, that’s good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [read this on tumblr](http://deansgoodsoul.tumblr.com/post/67003857579/the-images-keep-flashing-behind-his-eyelids-as-his)


End file.
